


Minne on siskoni mennyt?

by Rusakko



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, kuolema, runo - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko
Summary: Runo Onnin näkökulmasta.A poem from Onni's point of view. Not-so-poetic English translation in the end notes.





	Minne on siskoni mennyt?

Minne on siskoni mennyt?  
Maille tuntemattomille,  
vetten taakse vierasille –  
sinne on siskoni mennyt.

Minne on serkkuni mennyt?  
Kumman metsän kulkijaksi,  
oudon väen oppahaksi –  
sinne on serkkuni mennyt.

Minne on siskoni mennyt?  
Tumman virran vietäväksi,  
Tuonen tytön tuttavaksi –  
sinne on siskoni mennyt.

Minne on serkkuni mennyt?  
Irrallensa itsestänsä,  
tuonne tomumajastansa –  
sinne on serkkuni mennyt.

Minnepä menisin minä?  
Siskoseni saattajaksi,  
serkkuseni vartojaksi –  
sinnepä menisin minä.

Vaan ei hellitä henkeni,  
ehdy elo itseltäni.  
Ei laske luontoni lähteä.

**Author's Note:**

> Where has my sister gone?  
> Traveling to lands unheard of,  
> visiting beyond the waters –  
> there has my sister gone.
> 
> Where has my cousin gone?  
> Wandering through far-off forests,  
> guiding strangers on their journey –  
> there has my cousin gone.
> 
> Where has my sister gone?  
> Taken by the murky river  
> to be Tuoni’s daughter’s fellow –  
> there has my sister gone.
> 
> Where has my cousin gone?  
> Separated from his self-soul,  
> cut loose from his mortal body –  
> there has my cousin gone.
> 
> Where would I go myself?  
> To walk my sister on her journey,  
> be in waiting for my cousin –  
> there would I go myself.
> 
> But my spirit will not falter,  
> life will not let go of me.  
> My nature will not let me leave.


End file.
